The Gates
History The Gates (named after the architect) was built in 1886 and operated as a bordello until 1938. During the 1920's it was one of the main hubs in Boston for trafficking and later distilling bootlegged alcohol and despite being raided several times by federal agents, no evidence was ever uncovered. It was one of the premier entertainment joints in town during the prohibition era. After the Wall Street Crash in 1929 business plummeted but it was still considered more successful than other places as men would come to forget their problems. During the Great New England Hurricane of 1938 The Gates received heavy damage and realising that reparations would put them as a substantial loss, the current owners sold the building to a woman by the name of Josette Harrow, the current Magister of the Boston Coven though that was not public knowledge. Josette along with several other families renovated the building, turning it into a school where they could teach their daughters to deal with their powers. The coven was matriarchal and male students were not accepted into the school, instead they were either taught by their mothers or members of the other coven families. Running the school was always left to the strongest witch of the oldest living coven, this witch was simply known as The Magister. Other witches could offer to help teach the younger witches but there are never more than three adults housed in the building, most woman choosing to be with their families. The girls are sent to live at The Gates when they are eight-years-old and receive tutelage for the next decade. Students who have more difficulty learning the craft sometimes stay on longer. They have no contact with their families during this time, except for rare occasions (usually sabbaths) when they are allowed to return home. Interacting with people outside of the school is strictly forbidden without permission, relationships are banned and punishment for breaking this rule can result in either isolation or beatings, depending on the level of indiscretion. Students at the school have been known to receive heavy abuse and as such, many learn quickly not to step out of line. The Magister has final say on punishments and is allowed free reign to better educate the students. At any one time there can be up to twenty students at The Gates, with the oldest eight being instructed as the next coven. Unlike other covens, those there are not limited to one witch per family and instead the coven is selected solely based on age. The last known coven was destroyed when one of the students, Kimberly Michaels, turned to dark magic and killed everyone residing at The Gates. It is unknown how long it will take to re-establish the coven given that they were currently no daughters alive to any of the families. The Rules All rules are re-written when a new Magister steps in. #Magic is not to be practiced by under fourteens without an instructor present #*punishment for breaking this rule: 25 lashes #Curphew of 10PM for all students #*punishment for breaking this rule: two days in isolation #No talking back to the instructors #*punishment for breaking this rule: four hours in the detention room #No assosiating with people outside of The Gates without permission #*punishment for breaking this rule: one week in isolation and 30 lashes #No leaving The Gates without permission #*punishment for breaking this rule: three days in isolation, 20 lashes, and reduced meals for a week #No relationships with mortals #*punishment for breaking this rule: two weeks in isolation, 50 lashes, reduced meals for one month #No relationships with other witches #*punishment for breaking this rule: two weeks in isolation, 80 lashes, reduced meals for six weeks Known Deaths at the School *(1941) Josette Harrow - Killed by accidental poisoning *(1945) Clarisse Tate - Killed by spell backfiring *(1953) Linda Smith - Killed by sister, Jude Smith *(1978) Officer Daniel Clarke - Killed by coven after discovering secret *(1978) Detective Marvin Harris - Killed by coven after discovering secret *(2005) Florence Cadance - Killed while attempting a spell that was too powerful for her Those Killed by Kimberly Michaels (2011) *Magister (Jude Smith) - Torn apart *Ms Fairway - Impaled with lead pipe *Ms Lowe - Crushed under falling roof *Anna Michaels - Tortured, died of bloodloss *Carmen Jeremiah - Drowned *Luise Tate - Dark spell cast that caused blood to boil *Melanie Cadence - Crushed under falling roof *Diane Blake - Crushed under falling roof *Genevieve Harrow - Unknown death, body was never discovered *Kendra Riordan - Decapitated *Katherine Riordan - Dark spell cast that caused body to collapse in on its self *Elizabeth Baxter - Unknown, no clear sign of cause of death *Talissa Tate - Found cut in half *Terry Lowe - Crushed under falling roof *Christine Martin - Suffocated Category:Places